A Relaxing Massage
by justwritinglove
Summary: Ally tries to write a new song for Austin but is lacking of inspiration. Trish wants to help her to relax and find some inspiration again. But what happens when things get steamy between the two best friends? - One-Shot, M-Rated, Girl/Girl


**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**A Relaxing Massage**

**ALLY POV**

I was in the practice room trying to write a new song for Austin. I didn't have a lot of inspiration so I just played some old songs on my piano and started singing. After I finished singing the third song I heard someone clap for me. "Wow, well done Ally! You're so good!", I heard Trish say, who was standing at the door. "Uhm thanks Trish", I said nervously, "I didn't hear you open the door...". She looked pretty cheery. Usually she's more like annoyed and pissy. Guess she had a great day at a random job she probably got today.

"So what's up?", I asked her. "Oh nothing I'm on lunch break and just wanted to see you", she smiled at me. "Oh nice. I was just trying to finish this song for Austin's performance this weekend. But I'm kind of struggling, maybe I should take a break, too", I answered smiling back at her. "Yeah that's a great idea", she said with a warm smile. She started walking over to me with a warm smile on her lips, "You're probably just tiered and need some time off. Let me take care of that". Then she started massaging my neck and shoulders. "Oh Trish. Wow. Since when are you so nice to me?!", I mocked her with a grin. But damn she was good and it did make me feel better. "Ally, you're my best friend and you're working hard. I just wanted to be nice for once; but if you don't want that, then so be it", she said stopping the wonderful massage. "No Trish please don't stop I really needed this!", I sighed, "I'm sorry".

She smirked and started again. "Well you like this huh?" she said, slowly lowering her hands, still massaging me. "Mhm", I groaned. My muscles started to relax and I remembered that Trish had a job at a SPA for almost 2 weeks. So that's where she learned to give good massages, I thought to myself. Her hands moved to my front now, starting to massage the part under my chest. I looked at her and she was looking back at me kind of nervous. It felt weird first but also really good and relaxing. When I didn't say something she moved higher kneading my breast over my dress now. A moan escaped my mouth "Oh Trish". She lowered her face until her mouth was next to my ear. "You like that Ally, don't you?", she whispered against my ear making me shiver. She started kissing my neck, with her hands still on my boobs. When she found my soft spot, I let out another moan. Oh my god this felt so good. She smiled against my neck, kissing, licking, biting my soft spot. Teasing me.

I turned around in my chair facing her now. I stood up and started kissing her on her pink lips. My hands found her face, holding her by the cheeks, while her hands wandered to my hips. I opened my mouth, asking for entrance with my tongue and e found our tongues fighting for dominance. She tasted so good. I kissed a few boys in my life, but this... this was so different. So much better. Her hands found my ass, grabbing it, squeezing it. Her hands slowly went under my dress, playing with the hem of my panties. She slapped my ass and I squeaked in surprise, breaking the kiss. She gave me a smile and walked me over to the couch in my practice room and gently laying me down. I already felt the wetness in my panties growing, when she opened my legs and positioned herself over me. She started kissing me again while her hands found my womanhood. She started moving her fingers in circles. "Oh my god Trish", I groaned. I never felt something so good before. "You want me to go further baby?", she whispered sexily against my ear. "Mhm", was all that I got out blown away by the sensation of her fingers on my clit only separated by my panties. "Good", she said smiling and before I knew it her fingers slipped under my underwear. "Oh you're so wet for me Ally", she said looking at me. "Fuck me", I whispered.

"Oh you're a bad girl Ally", she said and teased my soaking entrance. I whimpered needing to feel her fingers inside of me. "Please", I squeaked. She slipped one finger inside of me slowly moving it in and out. This felt so good. I threw my head back in ecstasy. She started kissing me again, once again our tongues fighting for dominance. She pushed in another finger and started pumping my vagina faster and faster. "Oh god, Trish. This feels so good", I moaned as I gripped the couch. "I'm so close baby. Please don't stop!", I almost screamed. She started moving her thumb in circles around my clit and that brought me over the edge. My legs started shaking and I started screaming "Oh my GOD! FUCK". Trish slowed down after my orgasm until I started breathing normally again. "You were so good baby", I whispered to her, "We definitely need to do this every time I lack of inspiration."


End file.
